1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a method for controlling a display of an electronic device and the electronic device using the same method.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices are common in the market today. These mobile devices are often powered by batteries. However, the battery only provides power for a specific duration due to its battery life. In other words, for the same weight and performance of the mobile devices, efforts have been concentrated on maximizing the life of the mobile device's battery.
One approach for extending the battery life is to reduce the power consumption of the mobile devices. Generally speaking, the mobile devices may enter a sleep mode or an inactive mode to reduce power consumption after a period of inactivity of the touch screen. In the sleep mode, a display device and a touch screen of the mobile device are usually deactivated in order to reduce the power consumption of the mobile device. When a user wants to wake up or activate the display device and the touch screen of the mobile device, a power button can be adopted to activate the display device and the touch screen.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a mobile device. Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile device 100 includes a volume switch actuator 102 and a power button 103. The volume switch actuator 102 is placed at one side of its housing, and configured for the user to manually adjust the volume (i.e., a signal amplitude of audio output signals). The power button 103 may be operated by the user to wake up or activate the display device and touch screen of the mobile device 100. The power button 103 is manufactured separately from the mobile device 100's casing, and placement hole(s) are needed to accommodate for the power button 103. The power button 103 is a separate and distinct part, and when it is combined with the housing, it will result in a protrusion on the surface of the housing. When the mobile device 100 is in a sleep mode or inactive mode, the user may accidentally press upon the power button 103 and leads to an undesired activation to the display device and touch screen. Alternatively, if the user wants to change the wake-up mode to a sleep mode of the mobile device 100, the user may need to press upon the power button 103. The aforementioned operation method for changing the operation mode of the mobile device 100 is counterintuitive. That is, when the user wants to change the operation mode of the mobile device 100, the user needs to locate the button position based on the protrusion on the housing surface. On the other hand, the user might mistakenly press the power button 103, and this situation may result in an undesired activation or deactivation to the mobile device 100. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a mobile device, which includes a more convenient control method that changes the operation modes more efficiently.